The present invention relates to an hydraulic actuator of a skid control for a hydraulic brake system.
Japanese Utility Model Application First (unexamined) Publication No. 2-87667 (publication date: Jul. 11, 1990), which is not prior art under 35 U.S.C. 102(d), discloses a hydraulic actuator serving as a major component of a skid control for a hydraulic brake system. This hydraulic actuator is provided with an air bleeder. Thus, it is necessary to cut a hole for installation of the air bleeder after molding a casing and a cover for the casing.
An object of the present invention is to improve a hydraulic actuator of the above kind such that it is no more necessary to cut any installation hole for an air bleeder.